


The Morrigan Issue

by SoulChaserBecky



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Morrigan - Freeform, Short Story, Skyhold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 00:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13088367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulChaserBecky/pseuds/SoulChaserBecky
Summary: A fictional scene that 'could' have happened within the lore and world of Dragon Age Inquisition.Set after the Winter Palace story line/quest.After all, Cullen surely would have remember not just the Hero of Fereldan but the Witch of the Wilds who accompanied them when they saved him from the Fereldan Circle Tower? What feelings would it bring for him? What memories would it stir?





	The Morrigan Issue

He knocked on the War Room door and hesitantly peered around it, acknowledging the familiar faces of Officers, Agents and Lady Nightingale gathered around a brunette in shining silver scale armour. “Inquisitor, have you a moment? There is a matter I would like to discuss.”  
  “Of course Commander,” Lady Trevelyan answered, “Can we resume this later, Leliana?”  
  “We can, I will send out the orders as discussed so far. We shall discuss the next steps tomorrow.” She rolled up the maps and the other members of the meeting collected up their own paperwork of letters and notes. As Leliana walked past the Commander, who was kindly holding the door open, she gave him a knowing smirk, which almost caused him to blush. He closed the door behind them slowly, hoping none of the team noticed and allowed himself the chance for his cheeks to cool.  
  “What is this matter then, Commander? Not another of Sera’s pranks on visiting Nobles I hope? My apologies are going to be as worthless as the paper they are written on at this rate.” Lady Trevelyan had walked round to the front of the large table and was now sitting upon it, her legs swinging at the knees below its gnarled wooden knots and joints. It gave her a look of youth and innocence but the Commander knew better than that by now. After witnessing her bravery and honour both on and off the battlefield. He still remembered how she had arrived with Leliana, Cassandra, Varric and Solas at the former Temple of Sacred Ashes. She didn’t hesitate to launch herself into the fight against the demons coming from the open Veil Rift. It was one of his brightest memories of her.  
  “I was wondering if… whether you would review…do you not think it is risky…having Morrigan join our War Council?”  
  “Morrigan?” Lady Trevelyan was startled, her legs stopped swinging and she crossed her arms in thought. “She is an Envoy of the Empress, Commander, I couldn’t send her back even if I wanted to. And no I don’t think there is any risk in her presence. Her knowledge of the Elvhen artefact Corypheous wields, not to mention her access to an Eluvian, have helped us gain the upper hand in predicting our enemy’s motives.”  
  “I accept that Inquisitor but Morrigan has never had any kind of Circle training, she is more of an Apostate than Solas is. She always has her own agenda and will abuse access to any might and power available.” A harsh edge was entering his voice, his strength of opinion on Morrigan, former Witch of the Wilds, getting the better of him. He just wanted to protect the Inquisitor and he wished she would see that.  
  “You don’t trust her then.” Lady Trevelyan hopped down from the table and walked back round to take a seat in a large wooden chair, covered in rich engravings and cushioned in red velvet. “Does it not matter, though Apostate she may be, that she was an Apostate who helped the Hero of Fereldan end the Fifth Blight? Does her history not validate her worthiness and value to be amongst us?”  
  “That is why I am concerned Inquisitor, she has a habit of appearing and becoming entangled with world-shaking events. With the Blight she chose to save Fereldan out of love for the Hero, but now, against Corypheous, and as an Envoy, her own intent is unclear…” Commander Cullen remained where he was, he could see that she was becoming defensive and her reasons were equal to his own of distrust. He knew that if he took a single step towards her it would trigger his inner rage and this discussion would turn into an argument so loud that Josephine would hear it through two doors and a stone corridor.  
  “Are you sure your Templar training hasn’t prejudiced yourself instantly against her?” She asked the question mildly, knowing it would sting, and it did, his own history was well known by many if not all who joined the Inquisition. He admitted secretly that perhaps it was only fair of her to judge him on his past as he was judging Morrigan, even if he found her wanting. “I understand that you had Solas under armed guard at all times until Cassandra and Lilliana came to question me.”  
  “It is more than my Templar training Inquisitor, I was there remember, I was in Fereldan when the Circle Tower… when Abominations and blood magic caused chaos. I saw Morrigan…”  
  “You witnessed Morrigan, an Apostate, saving your life Cullen.” The way she said his name caused him to look her in the eyes. She had put the title aside to acknowledge him as a man and perhaps as a show of care. She was leaning forward now, her hands holding each other upon the table in an almost pleading pose.    “If she had not assisted the Hero to kill the Malificar Mages you would have endured their torture far longer than you did. She did so by any means and at your insistence if the tales are true.”  
  “All right, I agree she had a role to play in saving me from that…” He responded, his voice getting distant and weary, he strode to the patterned-glass window and look out over Skyhold, over the frozen glacier and out further into memories. “But you did not see what I saw that night.” His voice remained low and he did his best not to allow the shiver he now felt replicating in his words.  
  Bryn Trevelyan observed him for a couple of seconds, sensing the hidden depth in his voice and then joined him at the window. Close, but not too close. “And what did you see that night Cullen?” She looked up to him but he did not look down upon her.  
  Cullen swallowed and replied, “I saw her studying the blood magic that stained the Circle floor. She did not show revulsion or even fear as the others of the Hero’s band did, she showed curiosity and hunger for that power.” He turned to face her then, regathering himself from the past and the nightmares. “For all we know she may have been practicing blood magic for the past ten years. We cannot risk what happened at Fereldan Tower to happen to the Inquisition. Not when we have built so much, have so many people relying on us.”  
  “I understand Cullen, you care for all that gather under our banner. It is why Cassandra offered you the position. You’re a protector as well as a defender.” Bryn nearly put her hand on his crossed arms but quickly diverted it to brush at her hair. “But you forget that Dorian has been practicing such magic all his life but I have yet to hear you warn me about danger from him.”  
  “That is because he has already proven his trust worthiness, with that rogue Magister at Redcliffe. He saved you, and all of us, by preventing that allegiance with Corypheous. Morrigan on the other hand has yet to prove a true ally and not just…a formal one.”  
  “I see,” Bryn walked back and sat back down at the table. Cullen pivoted to face her but remained at the window. “Do you remember The Winter Ball, Commander?”  
  He coughed a little at the resumption of formal titles between them. “Yes, not my fondest memories of Halamshiral…all that two-faced talk…gives deceit too much profile. Even their duels are for show, now real test of strength, bravery or honour.”  
  “Who was it that first warned us about a potential plot amongst the Elf servants at the Winter Palace?”  
  “Morrigan, yes but…”  
  “Who was it that openly revealed to us an active Eluvian? Provided access to the Ancient Crossroads? Can interpret ancient texts which the Venatori Mages have been collecting?”  
  “I see your point Inquisitor but…”  
  “No Commander, there are no buts. Morrigan has and continues to prove to be a worthy ally. You may not agree or even be comfortable with her being here but that is a problem you will have to manage. Even if Morrigan is a Malifacarum and has her own agenda, I cannot and will not exile her for that would lose us the support of the Orlesian Empire.”  
  He took a step back at the fierce tone of her voice as well as the steel gaze she fixed him with. Strongly and quickly ending the discussion. “I… I understand Inquisitor.”  
  “You don’t want your ordeal of the Winter Ball to be for nothing do you, Cullen?”  
He chuckled at her use of the word ‘ordeal’, both knew he had experienced the true meaning of it many years ago. “No, I guess not.”  
  “For we would have to attend another one to try and arrange an alliance that didn’t involve Morrigan.” She looked at him with a grin. “Would you be willing to go through all the dancing again?”  
  “Maker’s Breath I would rather not.”  
  “Then although you may not trust or have faith in Morrigan, will you at least have trust and faith in me and my decisions?” There was a plea in her voice and her eyes glimmered with the hope of his approval. He was surprised she sought such from him, she was the Herald of Andraste.  
  “Yes, I do…” Cullen walked to the front of her desk and leaned forward on both arms to lock his eyes with hers. “I always have. Never doubt my loyalty to your leadership, Bryn.” He chose to address her personally, wanting to ensure she understood and remembered that he was her Commander and no one else’s.  
  “Good.” She sighed with visible relief. Then looked away nervously, her fingers playing with the strategy pieces left on the desk. “Without you… without your support Cullen, I… I could not lead this… the Inquisition and achieve what must be done. Your support matters, you matter, to me.” Her small smile and rose cheeks almost caused him to gasp.  
  “I…I feel the same.” He gently and very slowly took the strategy piece out from between her hands. He noticed she held her breath as much as he did as their fingers lightly touched.  
  Bryn broke the moment first by pulling her hands back under the desk sharply but re-emerged with an old wooden chess box and a wide grin. “Now, how about a chess re-match? Dorian’s been teaching me a new tactic.”  
  “You mean cheat.” Cullen couldn’t help by smile back, before pulling up a chair of his own to the war table.  
  Bryn laughed, light and cheerful, “Let’s find out if you notice.”


End file.
